When Boredom Attacks Supernatural High
by CoffeeFiend321
Summary: The three Winchester brothers and Cas - all human, all normal, all in high school. Yet another self-insertion story created out of boredom. Bad driving, volleyball and hair-touching involved.
1. Chapter 1

When Boredom Attacks

Supernatural…HIGH SCHOOL EDITION

Chapter One:

Wait…does he actually GO here?

Andrea's 1967 Triumph Spitfire pulled smoothly into the school parking lot, the cherry red paint job glinting brilliantly in the late September sun. It was only after parking and stepping out of her convertible that Andrea (or, as her friends called her, Andie) counted only two of the three cars of her friends, a classic Mustang, painted glossy red similar to Andie's own car, and a Toyota pickup, belonging to Alex. Only Miranda's black 1969 Camaro was missing. Understandable, since it was Tuesday, and Miranda rarely drove over 40 unless she'd consumed an entire pot of coffee. Past noon, however, she was a speed freak, and a threat to pedestrians everywhere.

Smoothing her dark blue plaid skirt, Andie made her way into school, bee lining towards the second floor hallway, lined by benches routinely preoccupied by her and her 'clique' in the morning. Sure enough, two (now three) out of the four were sitting on the benches, each in identical outfits. Their school required uniforms, but were pretty lax about other things. The blue plaid skirt, white blouse, blue vest and navy blazer were mandatory, but the shoes were a personal choice, along with jewelry, makeup etc. Andrea, for instance, chose Converse, each day bringing a different color. Nicole preferred stilettos, also changing each day, but by height and style. Alex, the shortest of the group, usually preferred combat boots or runners.

Swinging her Nightmare before Christmas backpack on a vacant bench spot, Andrea began swinging her upper body, cracking her back.

"How was dance last night?" she asked Nicole.

"Exhausting. How was doing absolutely nothing?"

Andrea merely shrugged, pulling a water bottle from her backpack and taking a sip.

"Did you see Miranda on the way here?" Nicole asked as she reapplied her red lipstick with a small, compact mirror. Andrea just shook her head, but it was Alex who responded.

"I _think_ I saw her. It's hard to tell sometimes. The most I recognized was the giant black sunglasses and to-go cup."

"Yep, sounds like her." Nicole said, storing her cosmetics back in her bag.

"Oh! I just remembered! The house on my street sold, and these guys moved in that are about our age." Alex said suddenly, her knitting momentarily forgotten.

"Oh yay, new kids." Andrea said with little enthusiasm.

She hated Tuesdays. It should be illegal to have to get up this early on Tuesday. Monday's aren't so bad, and by Wednesday, you're on a roll to the weekend. But Tuesdays…God forsaken Tuesdays.

Driving down the road towards her school, Miranda adjusted the volume, keeping the rock music playing at a comfortable (read; blaringly loud) tone.

While pulling into the school parking lot, she accidently cut off some car. Nice car too, a Chevy Impala by the looks of it. Black, like her Camaro, and a classic too. But hey, it wasn't _her_ fault that this guy had a lead foot when it came to the gas pedal.

Pulling roughly into a parking space, Miranda sent a silent apology to her baby for enduring the torture of her driving before grabbing her messenger bag and to-go cup, still half full of sweet, black coffee, and grabbed her iPod, immediately turning it on, tuning the world out like always.

"You both got your schedules, right?"

Both Adam and Sam shared an annoyed eye roll. While Dean acted like some rebel-without-a-cause, it was once-a-older-brother-always-a-older-brother with him.

"_Yes_, for the third time today." Adam replied, a bit more attitude than necessary in his voice.

"Hey, I just don't want to have to save your ass when you get all lost and confused 'cause you _forgot_ where – _sonofabitch."_

The breaks screeched momentarily as a jet-black Camaro pulled a sharp turn, cutting Dean off from turning into the school parking lot. Collecting himself quickly, Dean followed the Camaro, glaring menacingly. Sam had the wild urge to laugh, but he figured that would end very badly. A glance in the rearview mirror told him that Adam had the same idea.

While Sam and Dean were full blood brothers, Adam was only their half brother. Dean was a year older then Sam, and Sam was only six months older than Adam.

The Winchester brother's family was a depressing and messy story. After Sam was born, their parents, Mary and John, just couldn't make it work anymore. So, after Mary kicked him out, John met up with Kate Milligan, his official Rebound Woman.

Unfortunately, he also wound up with Rebound Kid, namely, Adam.

Everything seemed calm, until, when Sam was seven and Dean was eight, Mary died suddenly, leaving John as their only living parent.

Then, when Kate died six months ago, things got _really _messy. After taking Adam in, John decided that a fresh start was in order, so they moved to a smaller town. Sam and Dean were a little less than surprised to hear that they had a brother. Adam, on the other hand, was having a harder time adjusting to a new family and new town.

As they pulled into a vacant parking spot, Sam looked over at the Camaro menace, only to see a girl, about sixteen, with light brown hair in loose waves around her shoulders, big black sunglasses covering most of her face, and a coffee cup clutched in her hand, stepping out. Sam shook his head, and then looked over at Dean, who had also spotted her, and clearly wasn't sure if he should stay mad or try to hit on her.

"Com'on, you're gonna be late." He finally said roughly, exiting the car.

"Moorning." Miranda announced once she reached their morning rendezvous spot. She'd taken her sunglasses off, leaving her hazel-green eyes vulnerable to the florescent lights of the school. Nicole and Alex smiled and said hello in response, but Andrea was skimming a new schedule she'd received.

"I got switched into a senior Math and English class." Andie said, her blue-grey eyes staring up at the ceiling vacantly through her red-framed glasses. "I don't know whether to be happy or concerned."

Alex looked confused. "Why would you be concerned?"

"Homework or the amount of it."

"You don't _do_ anything after school!" protested Miranda.

"I sleep! I don't sleep at night, I sleep after school."

Their argument was cut short by the bell, and the four girls went off in their separate ways.

While the senior math class was full of, well, seniors, Andrea didn't feel intimidated. Instead, she strolled in, and took a seat next to some kid she'd never noticed before. He was tall, with tousled, brown hair, and blue eyes that seemed to advert from everyone and everything.

"Hi." Andrea said casually, not wanting to spend the entire semester in an awkward silence. The boy turned to her, and then cocked his head slightly, like he was studying her.

"What are you doing in a senior class?" He asked. He didn't ask it like most of the other guys would, in a teasing, condescending manner. It was simply a question – what was a junior doing in a senior class?

"I got moved up a class, 'cause I'm smart like that.". Much like the tone the boy next to her used, Andrea's statement wasn't vain or prideful. It was simply a statement.

The boy simply nodded, before returning to starring straight at the chalkboard.

"I'm Andrea."

He boy gave her a nervous sideways glance before responding.

"I'm Castiel."

Andrea looked confused for a second, and then shrugged at the unusual name.

"I'm calling you Cas."

Now it was Cas' turn to look confused.

"Why?"

"Ummm…nickname?" Andrea asked. Cas only blinked a couple times.

It was going to be a _long_ semester.

While Andrea relaxed in her seat, still waiting for the teacher to actually arrive, Castiel silently studied her. Her slight frame looked quite attractive in her school uniform. Her hair, on the other hand, confused him. It was clearly blonde, but the ends were a dark, almost black color. Her eyes looked over at him, and she gave a small, if not confused smile.

Cas then figured he should stop staring at her.

"There's a creepy kid in my math class."

Miranda stopped, taking a moment to consider the random comment from her friend.

"Creepy like, you-creepy or potential-psycho-killer creepy?"

"Me-creepy." Andrea replied, setting her tray down on the cafeteria table. Miranda gave a small smile in humor at Andrea complete lack of defensiveness towards her strange antics.

"So who's the creeper?" Nicole promptly asked, tying her blonde hair back. Andrea gave a brief glance around the cafeteria, before nodding towards the tables near the window.

"Him, guy with black hair. He's sitting with the new kids."

All three girls, including Alex, whom had just arrived, full on turned and stared, not really giving a damn about being discrete.

"Are you _sure_ he goes here?" Miranda asked, craning her neck for a better look.

"Of course he goes here! His name was on the attendance sheet." Andrea said, picking at her sandwich.

"Really? I've never seen him before." Nicole said.

Andrea shrugged.

"His name's Castiel. I call him Cas."

"Castiel? That's…kind of a weird name." Alex said.

"Hence the nickname."

Nicole's gaze had shifted from the just-discovered-Cas to the three guys he was sitting with. They mostly looked the same, though one was older, and another had darker hair then the other two, but something told Nicole that they were definitely related.

The taller, dark haired one glanced up, having seemed to be the only one who realized they had an audience. The older boy was in an animated conversation with Cas, while the youngest of the three stared sullenly at his tray. Nicole gave a small, 'what's up?' smile, and a quick nod, before returning to her tray.

It took Sam almost two minutes to fully realize that the busty, very pretty blonde sitting not three tables away had just given him a 'howyadoin' nod.

Plus, he wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Dude, those girls are totally checking us out."

Ah, Dean. A one track mind to be proud of, Sam thought.

Cas gave a glance over to the table in question.

"The one with the unusual hair is Andrea." He said, before turning back to his food.

"You _know_ her?" Dean asked, shooting another glance over at the girls table.

"Yes. She is in some senior classes with me, because 'she's smart like that'." Cas continued, quoting Andrea in a jerky, monotone voice.

Adam, finally acknowledging his game of Visual Ping-Pong going on between the two tables, also looked over at the girls table. He stifled a laugh afterwards, but Dean noticed.

"What?" he asked.

"Did you not notice?" Adam asked, nodding towards Andrea and the others.

It took Dean a moment, but then he noticed too. One of the girls at the table was the same one who'd cut in off in traffic this morning, the Camaro Girl.

"Son of a…" he muttered, while Sam also visibly cracked up. "Shuddup." Dean snapped irritably, and then saw his opportunity when Camaro Girl stood with a now-empty lunch tray.

Setting her tray atop a stack of several more green sheets of plastic, Miranda got a prickly, eerie feeling in the back of her neck. One that seemed to signal someone standing behind her. Sure enough, she turned to find a guy with light brown hair, green eyes narrowed in a glare, standing _way _too close to her.

"Whoa dude, personal space." She said, and to his credit, the guy stepped back.

"You know you almost crashed into me this morning."

Miranda didn't even blink. "I almost crashed into a lot of people this morning. What's your point?"

"My point is, you almost crashed into me _and_ my car." The guy said, getting very agitated.

Oh crap. Impala guy.

"Oh. Sorry." Miranda said blandly, before attempting to go around him and back to her table.

Of course, it wasn't going to be that simple.

"I still don't think you understand the fact that _you almost hit me._" He went on.

Jeez, it was a little error. Then again, if he was anything like Miranda was with her car, she could see why he was upset. She opened her mouth to apologize, but apparently this guy wasn't done yet.

"You know, I don't know about you, but not all of us have Daddy's credit card to save us when we're in peril."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Dean knew he'd said something _very _infuriating. Camaro Girl's eye hardened into an alarming glare, and for a second Dean thought she was actually going to punch him.

Instead, she pushed past him pointed, before joining her friends back at their table.

"What the hell happened there?" Sam asked after Dean returned to his own table.

"Nothing." Dean said, not really caring about the girl or her stupid car anymore. Instead, he just turned to Cas.

"So, this Andrea girl – you like her?"

Cas' eyebrows furrowed.

"Do I enjoy her company? I can't really say, I don't know her that well. Her hair confuses me though."

Dean stared for a minute, before muttering to himself.

"Oh boy."


	2. Chapter 2

GUESS WHO DEAN HITS ON? GUESS WHO GETS HIT IN THE FACE WITH A VOLLYBALL? GUESS WHO GETS KICKED OUT OF THE WEIGHT ROOM? GUESS WHO GETS EVEN MORE CONFUSED BY SOMEBODY'S FASHION? Aaah, young love. Plus none of us seem to have names…we're defined mostly by cars.

When Boredom Attacks

Supernatural…HIGH SCHOOL EDITION

Chapter Two:

Don't underestimate us…we play dirty.

The next day at school, things played out almost exactly the same as before, save for a few details; nobody almost crashed into anyone, daddy issues were not addressed, and, for mysterious reasons, Andrea didn't turn up at the cafeteria until halfway through lunch.

"I had something to do in the library." She said flippantly when asked, but she had that look in her eye that her friends knew too well. Every time Andrea disappeared to 'work on something in the library' or 'get something from her locker' something happened that caused mayhem in some form or another. Whether it be pulling a fire alarm, leaving a vending machine open, or leaving props from the drama room laying in some pose, everyone knew it was Andrea, they just could never prove it.

Today, however, her rebel rousing had a profoundly different effect than she assumed it would.

It was different, because today she decided to flood half the gymnasium.

When Adam walked in the gymnasium for fourth period P.E., a large crowd had surrounded one side of the room. A large wall that was operated to cut the gym in half for separate classes was up, and his gym teacher was talking with another. Everyone seemed confused and unsure as to what to do.

Through the crowd, Adam spotted Sam, along with Dean and Cas.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked.

"Not sure." Dean said, before tapping the petite, tanned blonde standing in front of him, who seemed to be knitting something.

"Excuse me sweetheart, you have any idea what's going on here?" Dean asked, his tone courteous. Sam rolled his eyes, praying that this girl was smart enough to do the same.

Surprisingly, his prayers were answered. The girl looked up at him, and answered, clearly not impressed by his demeanor, before returning to her knitting.

"Half the gym flooded."

Just then, the two teachers turned to the ever growing mob of students.

"Since half the gym is unusable, and it's already raining outside, and another class is already up in the fitness room, we've decided to conjoin our classes for a volleyball game. Everyone go and get changed."

By now, Andrea's friends were used to her antics. They even expected it most of the time. Flooding half of the gymnasium, however, was an entirely new feat, even for her.

Stepping out in well-fitting black yoga pants and Star Trek tank top, Nicole waited patiently for her three companions while tying up her running shoes.

"You know, she's lucky we're not outside running in the rain." Miranda said, materializing at Nicole's side, wearing a pair of black shorts purple skulls and crossbones on it, along with a plain black tank top and running shoes similar to her friends.

"Hey, I'd rather be up in the fitness room, but whatever class is up there doesn't want to be disturbed." Nicole said.

Andrea, wearing black leggings and a large Pokémon t-shirt with her usual Converse, then came out of the dressing room, accompanied by Alex, who sported grey sweat pants, a dark green tank top, and runners.

"Oh great." Miranda muttered darkly as they organized themselves into teams of four. Alex followed her gaze to see what she was agonizing about. The trail led to the tall, tawny haired boy that had tried to flirt with Alex – and, she now realized, had argued with Miranda in the cafeteria the day before.

"Perfect, just peachy." Miranda continued, stomping to her position in front of the net.

The gym had been divided into three different volleyball games, each with a different, smaller net than usual. Every once and a while, the teams were switch opponents.

The game went on without incident, even though half-way through one game, when their team was in danger of losing, Nicole called for a distraction – that distraction being for Miranda to take her top off. Joke or not, she didn't find it funny at the time.

In the end, the three brothers were teamed up, along with Cas, whom had been wandering aimlessly in the crowd before Dean dragged him over to be on his team. He didn't know how useful he'd be, but still, it was painful watching him look so clueless.

It was still painful; on account of he didn't know a thing about volleyball. At first he figured it was like dodge ball, and you avoided the ball on all accounts, and _then_ he tried hitting the ball every time it sailed over the net – even when it wasn't his ball.

The day took a definite dive when Dean looked up to see his new opponents; one of them was Camaro Girl, who was also accompanied by the Knitting Chick whom had disregarded him before. Andrea was also on their team, along with the blonde girl who had nodded at Sam in the cafeteria, all of them clearly friends. Damn it, just his luck.

Andrea looked over and waved cheerily (and very cutely) at Cas. He responded with a both confused and blank expression, before awkwardly waving back. Dean resisted the impulse to face-palm.

Hair tied back, Camaro Girl regarded him with a cool, refrained look, her hands planted on her hips. When Andrea handed her the volleyball, since it was apparently her turn to serve, her expression turned to one of sheer panic.

The first attempt sent the ball flying almost directly to the right, nearly hitting Alex on the head. The second attempt would have gone better – if it had made it over the net.

"Third time's a charm." Miranda muttered to herself, only then noticing Impala Guy and his other teammate – whom, based on the similarities, Miranda could only assume was his brother – having a heated conversation.

"I can go wherever I want. I don't have to run every single thing by you, you know."

Dean resisted the urge to strangle Adam as he responded in the calmest voice he could manage; in other words, he was almost yelling.

"Yeah, you kind of do. I drive the car, I make the rules." He was being harsh, he knew. But Adam had already been sent to the office yesterday for fighting on school property, and now he was insisting he could go out with a bunch of people and do whatever the hell he wanted, when the last thing he needed was him getting into something worse where Dean couldn't find him.

Adam scuffed, before muttering something under his breath.

"What was that?" Dean demanded.

"Um guys?" Miranda called out from across the next. "I'm serving here!"

"I said 'screw you'." Adam said. "I don't have to do anything you say. It doesn't matter what forums you fill out or what you say, you guys _aren't_ my family."

"Okay, I'm just gonna serve!" Miranda yelled again.

Dean didn't know whether to punch Adam or hand him off to Sam for a 'we are family' warble. But the decision was soon made for him, although not in the form he expected.

While Miranda was supposed to serve towards Sam, who was diagonal from her, she'd subtly aimed towards a clearly distracted Dean, hoping to hit him in a minor form of vengeance.

Her aim, as always, was off however, and the volleyball ended up smacking Adam in the face.

He fell down with a yelp, his nose bleeding heavily. The teacher immediately ran over to help, and Sam and Cas also sped over to help.

Dean looked over the next, expecting to see Camaro Girl wearing a smug grin, her hands once again placed on her hips. Instead, her hands were over her mouth in shock, her aim having been completely unintentional.

"Well, look at it this way." Nicole said to her friend. "At least you finally got to nail somebody."

Miranda turned to face her, her expression a mix of shock and the look Nicole knew so well – joke or no joke, it wasn't funny to her.

After dragging their wounded teammate and sibling out of the gym and into the nurses' office, the remaining Winchesters went separate ways – Dean stayed with Adam, still determined to keep him from going out that night, while Sam, feeling his miniscule attachment to volleyball waver, snuck through the gym and climbed the stairs to the fitness room. There were only a handful of people working out, clearly a one of the small but elite classes, most of them were on the bikes and treadmills, leaving the weights free.

He'd been on the bench-press for less than two minutes when a voice spoke.

"Hey, move."

The command itself wasn't what started Sam. It was the fact that the voice that spoke was feminine.

Standing over him was a girl, and Sam realized, one of Andrea's friends, the one that had nodded to him the day before in the cafeteria.

"Um…excuse me?" Sam asked.

"You heard me; move." The girl replied bluntly, nudging Sam's leg with her own. Sam jumped off, more from shock then cooperation.

"Do…do you need me to take some weights off?" he asked, still not quite sure how to respond to this girl. He didn't want to be hostile, and the girl's almost-angelic-blonde-haired-blue-eyes appearance had completely caught him off guard.

Plus, you know, breasts.

"No, it's fine." She said, lifting the weights will ease. Needless to say, Sam was more confused than he had been in a _very_ long time.

"I'm Nicole, by the way." The girl spoke up, blue eyes glancing at him for a second.

"I'm Sam." He said, giving a slight, half-smile.

Strangely enough, this wasn't the first time Miranda had staked out the nurse's office. The first time had been when Andrea got a bad nose bleed, and Miranda was waiting for Ms. Laine (the nurse) to leave to report to Andrea bout a student whose school record had been 'borrowed' by the two of them – but that was old history.

Now, she was standing casually behind a potted plant, waiting for Impala Guy (whatever the hell his name was – Dan, Dave, Dean…) to leave. It wasn't like she _wanted_ to apologize for hitting that guy in the nose…she just felt inclined to.

Damn guilty conscience.

Finally, Impala Guy strode out, and Miranda resisted the impulse to ninja-roll into the nurse's office behind his back. It wouldn't have ended well.

Adam had his head tilted back, a plastic baggie of ice obscuring his vision of the door. So naturally, he thought Dean had come back to lecture him again.

"Look, you can bitch to John all you want –." He started, straightening up, only to see somebody else – a tawny-haired, female somebody. The same tawny-haired female that had served the ill-fated volleyball and drove the jet-black Camaro that Dean loathed.

"What do you want?" Adam asked his tone harsher than he meant it to be, making the girl raise her eyebrows.

"Well I _was_ coming in here to apologize for hitting you in the face – by accident, just so you know, but clearly you're just going to be a prick about it -."

"No, I mean - sorry." Adam interrupted, his voice softening slightly. "Apology accepted…um..."

"Miranda," she said, her armed still crossed and her gaze still hard.

"Right," Adam said, and after a moment of uncomfortable silence, Miranda spoke up again.

"So, just out of curiosity, what were you and what's-his-tits arguing about?"

Adam choked back a laugh at Dean being referenced in such a way, and Miranda's demeanor softened slightly.

Damn cute smile.

"Just a disagreement about me going out to this underground club thing-."

"You mean the only one in this town?" Miranda asked, any distaste in her expression having been replaced with mischief.

"Yeah? Why, you know it?"

She rolled her eyes. "Every teenager in this town knows it. 'Cept you apparently."

"Yeah well, looks like I'm not going to know about it for a while longer." Adam said, reapplying the nice to his nose.

"Why? Because your brother says you can't go?"

"No, because he won't physically _let _me go. And he's my half-brother." Adam replied.

Miranda then gave a half-grin that even Adam knew only meant trouble. -

"Not if we leave right now." She said.

"No, you hit it with your _fist,_ not your wrist, you _noob._" Andrea explained none too patiently, to Castiel, who seemed to be having trouble grasping the concept of volleyball. Dean and Alex were watching with pained expressions from the side-lines. Sam and Nicole were MIA, and the whole team had fallen apart.

While Cas attempted another serve (as everyone in the gym ducked in fear) Andrea spotted Miranda skulking across the gym into the change rooms.

Skulking in a very familiar way.

Oh boy.

A few moments later Miranda emerged, fully dressed and holding someone else's clothes – boy's clothes. For half a second Andrea wondered if she'd stolen Dean's clothes out of spite. Then a wayward volleyball curtsey of Cas flew her way and any clothes-napping was forgotten for the rest of the day.

That was, until Miranda didn't show up for English class.

Something was up with Sam.

Hell, something seemed to be up with all of them. One giggling group of girls and the Winchesters brains had gone completely haywire. Even Cas seemed flustered whenever Andrea was around – at least, as flustered as Cas could get.

Sam and Dean were standing by the front entrance, with Dean growing more impatient by the second and Sam making googly eyes at the busty blonde talking to the petite blonde who, as Dean saw, was _always freaking knitting._

"Where the hell is Adam?" Dean growled, just as Castiel materialized at his side.

"He left." Cas stated bluntly, before handing Dean a piece of paper with some weird, cartoonish drawing on it. "I don't understand this – Andrea drew it and gave it to me, but I don't know the significance –."

"What do you mean _he left?_" Dean asked. Sam finally looked over as Dean's voice took on a tone level that Sam had personally dubbed 'wrath of Dean'. Cas however, seemed unaffected even though everyone else in the area looked over in alarm.

"He left, during Physical Activity."

"What – he just – I'm gonna kill – with who?"

"That girl – Andrea's friend, with the unruly attitude and dark clothing."

"_Camaro Girl!_

Oh God, this was just too good. Sam, with extreme difficulty, stifled a laughing fit and tried to calm his brother.

"Dean, relax –."

"I'll relax when that kid's locked in the basement with no means of jailbreak!"

Castiel cocked his head to the side. "Dean, you are aware that's neither legal nor humane."

Sam heaved a sigh as Dean clearly resisted strangling anything too close to him.

"Cas? Not the time."

"Has _anyone_ seen Miranda in the last 12 hours?" Alex asked the next day, as the trio of them gathered on the bleachers outside by the parking lot.

"Last I saw she was leaving the gym early with someone else's clothes." Andrea said. "By the way, did anyone see Dean Winchester wearing normal clothes yesterday after gym?"

"Ummm, yeah, but what does - ?"

"Never mind Alex."

"Well, speak of the devil." Alex said, nodding her head to the second trio headed towards them.

"Morning ladies," Dean said, flanked by Sam and Castiel, both of whom waved awkwardly at Nicole and Andrea.

"Dean's here to enquire about your friend, who seems to have run off with his brother Adam. He's quite upset about it."

"_Thank you_, Cas." Dean said irritably. "Anyway, yeah, have you seen her?"

Andrea and Alex shook their heads. Nicole, however, simply pointed to the parking lot, where a familiar 1969 Camaro was parking.

Two passengers exited, both in black sunglasses and leather jackets, holding a to-go coffee in one hand.

Sam, Dean, Cas, Alex, Andrea and Nicole all stared with mixed reactions (horror, boredom, amusement, disdain) as Miranda and Adam engaged in unabashed PDA before headed off indoors.

"_Sonofabitch."_ Dean muttered.


End file.
